Clique/Episodes/Episode 001
A blue, black, and silver flying cyberpunk pirate ship is seen flying over the Badlands in the dead of night, moving far away from the Factory District. A woman is seen standing on the ship's poop deck, looking back towards the Factory District Rhonda: Perfect. The woman chuckles to herself and raises her hand to her face, looking deeply into the small glowing orb she holds As the sun rises through the window of the captain's room, a girl with dark skin and turquoise hair is seen sleeping soundly in the captain's bed. Suddenly, Rhonda swings the door open and violently leans over the girl, who was awoken by the slamming of the door Rhonda: Get up. The girl sits up cautiously and rubs her eyes Rhonda: Renesmeé, I said get UP! Rhonda slams her hand down on the nearby desk, causing Renesmeé to jolt up and move to the side of the bed Renesmeé: S-sorry Rhonda, I was j- Rhonda: I don't want your excuses, get up and look presentable, you look like shit. Renesmeé: Y-yes Rhonda, s-sorry Rhonda. Rhonda kisses Renesmeé on the cheek Rhonda: Love you. Renesmeé places her hand on her cheek in the spot where Rhonda kissed her. Renesmeé: I love you too... Rhonda leaves the room as Renesmeé sits at a vanity table, looking at herself emotionless in the dusty mirror. ---- Renemeé is seen fastening her corset as she leaves the captain's quarters. Entering the main deck she is greeted by her fellow co-workers Ryan and Tiffany who are moving large heavy crates from the main deck into the cargo hold. Some of the crates have small cracks in them where a faint glow can be seen shining through. Tiffany: Ooh look who finally decided to get her head out of the captain's ass long enough to say hello! Ryan: Seriously Renesmeé, what the fuck you've been asleep for like 13 hours. Tiffany: She must be exhausted from staying on the ship all night while we were in the factories! Oh my what hard work that must've been. Ryan and Tiffany snicker to themselves and proceed to pick up a large crate together Ryan: Grab one of the smaller crates Renesmeé. Renesmeé gazes vacantly into the distance, completely emotionless and numb Ryan: RENSEMEÉ! Renesmeé snaps back into reality Rensmeé: Oh, y-yes Ryan. Sorry. Ryan disgruntledly nods at her and Renesmeé leans over to pick up a small crate Renesmeé: So what's in these again? Tiffany: Well you'd know if you'd help out on missions once in a while instead of waiting onboard for the captain to come back and bang you. Tiffany blobs her tongue out at Renesmeé. Renesmeé frowns and her hands seem to tense up slightly as she holds the crate, she mutters under her breath. Renesmeé: Whore. Ryan quickly looks up and gives Renesmeé a piercingly cold stare Ryan: What the fuck did you just say? Renesmeé freezes and a wash of fear and dread rolls over her face, she clutches onto the crate tightly. Ryan drops his half of the crate and heads towards Renesmeé, causing Tiffany to struggle with the weight of it. She gains her balance and places the rest of the crate on the floor as she turns around to watch Ryan and Renesmeé's interaction Renesmeé: I-I I did-didn't mean, I, uh, uh, I just I- Renesmeé's eyes begin to well up as if she was about to cry Tiffany: Do it Ryan! Punch her! Ryan reels back his fist, ready to punch Renesmeé in the face. She clutches even tighter onto the crate. Suddenly, Rhonda ascends from the deck above on a sturdy cable and lands in front of Ryan, blocking his target. Rhonda: Back to work you two. Ryan: Oh, uh, yes captain. Ryan and Tiffany go back to carrying their crate into the cargo hold. Rhonda turns around to look at Renesmeé, who is still teary eyed and clutching tightly onto the little crate Rhonda: What is your issue? You'd be nothing without them and don't you forget that! We have to move these Codegems into the cargo hold ASAP and your pathetic bitchiness isn't making that go any faster! Rhonda slaps Renesmeé across the face, causing her to topple over and drop her crate. When the crate hits the floor small various explosion sounds can be heard, similar to that of a firecracker. She leans up and places her hand to her cheek where Rhonda slapped her Renesmeé: I-I'm sorry. You're right. Rhonda nods angrily at her and scoffs, spitting on the ground in front of Renesmeé and heading back to the front of ship Rhonda heads towards a room at the front of the ship, inside is a series of complex electrical panels adorned with various levers and buttons of contrasting colours. Above these, a large flat panel screen, currently turned off. Rhonda: Morons. Rhonda reaches into her pocket and pulls out one of the Codegems, looking scandalously into its glowing core. She smirks and pulls a series of levers. The screen above her turns on with the logo of the Cyber Pirates. Rhonda proceeds to input a code and the screen presents a "Dialling..." message. After a couple of seconds, the screen shows an image of a girl, around the same age as Rhonda, with pale skin, green eyes, and yellow-white gradient hair. The girl looks annoyed as if she was expecting Rhonda's call Rhonda: Hello Elektra, long time no see? Elektra: Can it Rhonda, what do you want with those Codegems? You can't use them you don't have a Generator, you've caused blackouts and power cuts all across the city, hospitals are losing their power Rhonda! Renesmeé is seen heading up towards Rhonda from the deck below, wanting to apologise. She stops and peers around the doorway when she notices Rhonda talking over the screen Rhonda: It's not a Generator I need Elektra, all I need is a large net and a couple of wire cutters, all while I'm high above a city. Elektra's face becomes worried as Rhonda holds a Codegem in her hand. Rhonda raises it up and throws it to the ground in front of her, causing it to explode and let out a small electrical charge Rhonda: See, just one Codegem is no harm, not even if it exploded in your hand. Rhonda smirks to herself Rhonda: But, the Codegems I have, well, you get the idea. Rhonda winks at Elektra Rhonda: Ciao. Rhonda pushes a large blue button, causing the call to end. Noticing this, Renesmeé runs back down to the deck. The camera cuts to Elektra who is looking puzzled at her recently hung-up screen. A message saying "Disconnected" in yellow letters is displayed on her screen Elektra: God damn it. Elektra slams her fist down on her desk, causing her to knock over her tea. She sweeps her arm across her desk pushing off all of her paperwork onto the floor. A tall, dark-skinned white haired girl comes rushing in. Geartrude: Oh my! Miss Fyles are you alright? Elektra rubs her fist Elektra: Yes, Geartrude, thank you. She leens back in her chair and sighs. She looks over at her spilt tea. Elektra: I need more tea. Next Episode >>